into oblivion
by camelia-chan
Summary: this is the story of a missing girl and how she copes with the reality of being on her own. alongside new company can she really find the place where she came from? or she has to hold on of what she haves rignt now.


Disclaimer : i do not own Naruto. Sadly

 **Into oblivion.**

This story is about Haruno Sakura being lost. About her journey trying to found herself; so I hope you enjoy the ride trough her new life.

Prologue.

The chirping of birds was what woke her up.

Before that there was only darkness, truly obscurity and absolutely no color or shape to distinguish the strange world where she lay dormant? Sleeping?. She didn`t know, it was like being drowning in an endless sea where the notion of up and down was not real, not important and where the need of a physical body was inexistent. She just was floating along the space like that, boundless, free. She was there she knew, but no who she was; aware of everything and nothing at all. Only a tiny spot in this infinity place connecting her to the universe.

However, it was the noise what brought her back to where she was now ( in this unknown world). The first impression when she opened her eyes was blue, shinning blue , so shocking that force her to close her eyes a bit; it was too much, too fast but she tried again and this time she saw what it was, the sky. She was currently laying in something hard, it was the ground, dirty and brown. Why was she sleeping in there? Wait if she heard a bird and was on the ground it means she was in a forest right? She stared around her, yes it was a huge forest, and why for kami`s sake was she out here on her own? In a place she did not recognizes. A big problem that got worser and worser frightening her, it was the fact that she was isolated.

What could possibly had happened for someone just left a young girl in the middle of nothing?. A softly little voice whispered dead. They think you are dead so that`s why they left you in here all alone and…. The sudden pain radiating from her head made her want to sleep again and not to see this reality where she woke up; but she put that thought aside getting more alert with every second passed, she was barely a girl alone out here, danger might come to her if she stayed there. So she stood up, trembling a lot all the way and trying to dismiss the pain of the task. But she desired again go back to the dream world.

Blood was everywhere.

It had already dried. And surged from a strange circle where she slept before, with an intricate writing pattern that nagged her to do not forget it. So she carefully kept looking at it. Where the circle ended the blood started it`s way around her until it reached the closest tree, some of the leaves still dripping with it. That made her want to vomit. It was a sickening sight. One that yelled at her to run so far away where that horrible view doesn`t exist. But to where? And where was she? Rapidly she put a small hand on top of her wildly-beating heart, at this rate a heart- attack would come , she needed to calm down. So she breathed deeply in and out for like a minute; but the smell of blood was so strong, that disgusting fragrance of death and iron and pain didn`t let her breathe freely.

The girl spun around trying to understand this odd crossroad where she stood in . this foreign land, everything where she look was new, nothing felt like home. At the same time some strands of her long red hair covered her eyes, so she caressely took it in a fist about to put it back behind her shoulders, but at better examination she realized that it was not red, it was bloodied too, all sticky and tangled up at the ends. Only for a few locks blood- free her true color was visible, white. Indeed she was a peculiar girl. And unlike the blood around her this one did belonged to her, something in her gut told her so and now with her senses fully awake she detected and injury at her back, precisely her neck, did the blood came from there? This amount of liquid was almost lethat, so why and how was she alive? She stepped away from the circle and leaned against a tree, the only one left free of the blood.

" what do I do?"

Whoever arrived in here though her dead. The rationale part of her told her so, she had to have died in here, in that weir circle, meaning no one would come for her , that was both good and bad. There was nothing in her mind that told her where she belonged to. Was she a missing girl? Dis her papa and mama would be crying for her to come back home to them? Or was she alone in this new world? There were too many questions on her mind and no one to answer them. Better dis she wanted to have any? About what happened in here? The same voice in her head that she called instinct told her that sometimes oblivion was safer, in there nothing could harm her.

So, the young girl with the bloodied hair started to walk away from this terrible place, a place in the forest where she knew lost a piece of herself , and might never come back to her. A piece of her soul had been ripped and it longed to be filled, but with what? What was missing? love, friendship, hate? There were no feelings inside her, she was a whiteboard ready to be written, desperately eager for someone to draw on her. The burning in her eyes made itself present, she had made a great job putting it at bay, but now it was too much for her to carry: it was the real world, her alone, hurt and without a place to go.

She had every right to cry.

And it was such a beautiful day. A perfect day, one of those where the leaves…

A broken twig was heard, making her jump. Danger , someone else was out here with her , she had to be careful. The words in her mind were fast, like she always knew them, perhaps she could hide and the person just would walk away scared for the scenery , if she climbed that tree maybe she could:…..

The melodic voice froze her in the spot.

"my my what a view"

It was female with a beautiful voice, but she had to turn around if she wanted to see the face of said person. Was she ready to do that?

"it `s been a while since whe saw something similar to this, right? it belongs to the old days, don't you think?

We? She mentally screamed. Not one but two. Great, just great. Her nails were digging at her palms, knuckles white from the pressure. Ita was impossible try to run away from one, but two was laughable. So she turned slowly there was nor running from this.

She met a unique picture.

A boy and a girl. Teenagers much older than her, even when she wasn't familiar with her age she could tell that .and not only that. There was something about them that screamed wisdom; they were too far gone for her to reach them in that aspect. You could see that in the feline dark eyes of the girl and in the green ones of the tall boy. Those were eyes that had seen it all and beyond.

She blinked away. She did not wanted to have those eyes.

They stayed in silence , waiting for the other to talk. Both of them looked bored at the landscape around them, and the amnesic girl remembered the words of the young women ( something similar, belong to the old days), a shiver ran through her along a stab feeling at the nape or her neck. These people were dangerous and lethal.

"what this your doing, child?"

"I don't know" it was the truth, at least for her.

The young women tilted her head to the left and stared, assessing her in levels she had no idea. So she took the opportunity to stare back. She was beautiful, slender, making her look tall, the tipe of beautiful women she wanted to be , that all girls wanted to. Perfect ivory skin, long and silky bluish hair – exotic, different- she was all high cheeks and noble factions. Making her fell like a dirty homeless girl- what she was-the jealous part of her told her that no one had the right to look that good.

"if you didn't commit this massacre , then indirectly they re dead because of you" the women elaborated dispassionately, like if the hole massacre was nothing. She looked at her partner "are you with me?"

The man, because boys did not that way all strong and proud, stared at the same circle where she was before, his pale eyes barely furrowing in interest. He was by far peculiar than the women, first because she speak and was polite, but also in the physical aspect. He had shoulder length white hair- like hers?-parted in a zig-zag pattern above his pale jade eyes were two red dots, birthmarks? And under his eyes were red too, like a shadow. His face was pure masculinity, aquiline nose, high cheekbones, thin lips and skin so pale, giving him an unreal appearance. Her eyes traveled for his body and she realized with dread how tall he was for his age, his body lithe but with muscles; a fighter made for speed.

Both of them were perfect to each other.

When she was done with her analysis, she felt herself flush in shame because the boy was already staring at her without an inch of emotion. She broke the stare because it was too intense for her to bear. His eyes were cold, frozen, empty. How the girl could take it? She had to give her credit. The air around the man- boy had such an imposing presence that obligated others not to look at him.

She believe they were having a silent communication, but she could not tell, she felt their stare set on her. And she wanted to know what they saw. A sad girl? A broken one? A dark one? A dead one? All this ideas rain inside her head in circles …..

"I believe in the girl, but she`s a danger to herself" his voice was firm and grave and again empty.

" she`s a lost girl" the women added "one who doesn't know her name"

Baffled at that revelation she gasped. So they were watching her , maybe before she woke up. She shuddered, that was disturbing.

"not that lost, she is shinobi after all"

Shinobi.

That single word made an echo at her soul, a painful one, because it was the truth, and the truth always hurt. She wanted to ask more about the shinobi business , but immediately after that she felt herself fall, she was about to hit the ground but the man was in thee holding her.

"how" she croaked

The only answer was a soft voice calling a name,Kimimaro

And all came back to black.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

well this is a new story hope you enjoy!

Sorry about the grammatical mistakes, this is not my firs language

Any reviews are welcome!1111


End file.
